newgeneforcefandomcom-20200214-history
Charisma Matarex
A powerful Necromantress and a gun loving psychopath, Charisma has it out for Luna and any who stand with her. Concept and Creation User Luna created Charisma alongside her sister and Pointsettia in the year 20XX. The exact inspiration for such a character is currently unknown. Charisma went through many stages of design that Luna jokingly names "Stages 1-3." The original Charisma was depicted as a black/red/pink hedgehog with massive locks of purple spines/hair protrouding from her head. She wore a standard shirt and skirt that was very prototypical. The second stage "enhanced this design by adding a longer tail, black tipped quills, white tipped ears, green eyes and a brighter color pallete. The final stage of Charisma is drastically different; sporting black quills with pink stripes and tips, special skate shoes, golden bracelets/anklets, a purple dress adorned with hearts and a set of deep purple eyes, Charisma currently maintains this look to this day. Capabilities and Powers Necromancy Charimsa's main power. I'm not sure exactly how it works. Personality Charisma began as a foul tempered seed of the deceased King and Queen of Iciaura. She was always quite bitter about the death of her parents, but even more so about the Princess training she had to endure. Because she was also constantly around her sister, she began to absolutely despise Luna and everything she did or said. The two of them even began to favor each others most hated colors and wore them out of spite. After the loss of her family during the Daitengu Massacre, Charisma aimed to be the best Princess she could and attempt to take Luna's place as future Queen. Thanks to this, Charisma may also be somewhat of a perfectionist and a brat, complaining about things when they don't go her way. She's a huge fan of the phrase, "If you want something done right, you do it yourself." She's also very familiar with having a broken heart and cannot forge friendships easily at all (despite what some may hope for). Despite what she's been through and what she's after, Charisma does occassionally display mercy in between her violent fits of rage. She's also highly intelligent and calculating, manipulating a slew of characters (including Blastion and some of the Morphosaries) to get what she wants without her even moving a finger. When her strategies fail, however, she becomes ruthless and nasty, fighting dirty with knives and martial arts techniques. Her favorite food is bacon. History While her mother was a spy from Hanwind and her father an Iciaurian, Princess Charisma Matarex was born after the "Medieval Era" and 2 years after her sister Luna. Charisma thusly grew up in the shadow of her sister since birth because she lacked the abilities that her sister had inherited. Her bitter demeanor towards her sister escalated when it was decided that Luna would be next in line for the throne at age 5. With her bitter resentment fueling her jealousy, Charisma released the Ex-Guardian Daitengu to destroy Luna and all those that stood with her. Sealed Away After Daitengu was then sealed into the 8 year old Luna, Charisma learned to develop her Necromany magic and further her studies, hoping to take advantage of her sister's new curse and take over the kingdom as the next heir. Unfortunately, Daitengu only made Luna more powerful than before, making her still much more suitable to lead armies and countries (even after many mental breakdowns). Furious with this result, Charisma stormed the castle with many loyal followers and stole immense amounts of information and deeds needed to construct her new home. Castle Charisma and the Dark Side of Iciaura With her new castle fully constructed and decorated by the age of ???, Charisma took hold of a large portion of the entire kingdom while Luna recovered from her losses. Eventually, the duo came to a stalemate of war, and split the spoils (their land and various properties) down the middle. While this "truce" continued well into their late teens, every now and then the girls attempt to blitzkrieg the other's side, hoping to either garner more support or land. The population of Iciaura is largely polarized on who should run the entire planet. Hired to Kill Love Eventually, Charisma decided it would be a good idea to hire assassins and bounty hunters to murder her sister, and therefore take over both sides of the kingdom because she has no heirs. Settling upon a Kokugenite known as Blastion Brimagh, Charisma brought him to her castle for basic instruction, but seemed to have developed a crush on him in the process. The more times he failed to bring Luna's head to her on a platter, Charisma became angrier with him, but at the same time, found that he was sort of failing on purpose. He finally confessed that he had fallen in love with Luna and told the necromantress he was giving up on his quest. Heartbroken, Charisma festered her hatred towards both of them, now, worried that she would never find anyone who would actually spend time with her, pay attention to her and care about her. The Geneforce Upon hearing about Luna's newfound friends, the Geneforce, Charisma plans to use this to her advantage, still trying to take back "her" kingdom and rule it with an iron fist. Relationships Family *Queen *King *Brother? *Luna Matarex *Blastion Brimagh *Mystessia Matarex *Garment Brimagh Friends *Does she even...? Rivals *I wish I could tell ya. Enemies *The Geneforce?? Trivia *I'm sure there's interesting facts about her, I just don't know them. Category:Characters Category:Villains